My Hero Academia: Blood and Rage
by hentaiftw66
Summary: Sorry to anyone who enjoyed this story but I have exactly zero creative inspiration to go off of. So i'm hoping someone comes across this baseline and is willing to turn it into something people will enjoy and more importantly enjoy writing it.
1. Chapter One: New Recruit

**Greetings my readers. Welcome to MHA: Blood and Rage. Ya'll can guess which power Izuku will get in this one. I'm gonna try and put out a pilot for all three of my new stories today. This is pilot number one. Tell me how you dudes like it. Without further ado let's get into it.**

Izuku didn't have many friends as a young kid. The reason for this was that Izuku had a very bad temper. He wasn't short tempered by any means, but when his temper went off everyone kinda learned to steer clear. Granted it took alot to set him off. The only person that stuck with him was one Katsuki Bakugo. That wouldn't last either however. Once Katsuki got his quirk and Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless their entire dynamic changed. Gone was the supportive friend that helped mitigate Izuku's anger. Katsuki was now a bully that always pushed him to the point that one wayward twitch in the wrong direction would set him off. Katsuki himself always made sure to never set off Izuku as he refused to be on the recieving end of the kid's horrible temper. This continued for several years to the point where Izuku's anger seemed worse than it actually was. The only person he would never snap at was his mother. She was far too kind for him to ever do that. He did however have a punching bag moved into his room to help relieve his pent up aggression. His mother loved him dearly and was the only one who never feared her son's wrath. She always tried to help him and it got to the point where she was his best friend and he would point his rage towards whoever dared to mock their dynamic. Even Katsuki avoided the topic because he knew it would set Izuku off immediately. So suffice it to say when a new kid at school made fun of him it didn't go too well.

"You're best friend is your mom! Hahaha what kind of loser are you?!" the unsuspecting kid said. He didn't seem to notice everyone backing away. He also didn't seem to notice his fellow ten year old shaking with barely restrained rage.

"I can't believe your so lame that your mom is your best frie-" the boy's wise crack was cut off by a right hook to the jaw. He immediately crumpled to the ground and Izuku started going to town on his chest and stomach. Izuku knew better than to leave too many marks on the face. It took two teachers to pull the ten year olds apart. Izuku was then sent to the office for the umpteenth time to get another lecture on anger management.

After school Izuku began making his way home only to find his door broken down. He immediately rushed inside and what he saw filled with despair, terror, and most importantly, an ungodly amount of sheer unstoppable rage. His mother was dead on the ground with a bullet hole through her head and her killer ready to rape her body. Izuku let out a rage-filled roar that would frighten All Might himself. It was at this moment that a glowing red ring crashed through the window of his apartment. It spoke to him and said:

 **"Izuku Midoriya of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."**

And like that the ring slipped onto his finger and transformed him into a red lantern. His new costume was a black jacket with a strange red emblem going across it diagnolly, red tight pants, and black and red boots. His eyes were glowing red and he had dark circles around his eyes **(A/N google red lantern guy gardner blackest night and thats his costume essentially)**. He then rushed forward and grabbed the murderer and threw him out of the apartment with one hand. He landed outside with a couple heroes running towards the apartment complex. Izuku then flew out of the apartment and cried out in rage.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER LOVED ME! THE ONLY PERSON WHO WASN'T AFRAID OF ME! YOU! WILL! DIIIEEE!"

He roared, as he unleased a torrent of what was like a mix of blood, acid, and napalm which melted through the man as it burned him alive. After letting out another earth shattering roar he was covered in a red aura and he flew up and out of sight. He flew for several hours before the ring stopped him.

"Where the hell is this place? How am I breathing in space? Why am I in space? Is this a different planet?" the confused boy asked.

 **"Ring functions as life support when in a vacuum. Ring gives wearer flight capablities. Location Ysmault space sector 666. Home planet for the Red Lantern Corp."** the ring answered.

"Talking ring. Yea sure let's go with that."

Izuku then drifted down towards the planet's surface. After a while of exploring he learned that every other red lantern was apparently deceased and until now he was the only worthy candidate for the ring. He spent several days exploring the planet and found several books related to the corps and its roots from the Five Inversions and their blood magic. He then spent the next six months learning everything about the corps, the Five Inversions, blood magic, and the former members. He learned of aliens, different fighting styles, and the abilities of his new weapon. Over that time he became an honest to god berserker that was nigh unstoppable. His construct creation was better than most of his predecessors as bathing in the lake of blood despite maintaining his sanity made his rage far more controlled. After these six months passed he returned to earth. He did not return to school however. Instead he went around a dealt with criminals. Not the heroic way of taking them in no, no, no. He killed them. Burning them with his rage plasma, eviscerating them with his constructs, bludgeoning them with his fists, tearing them apart with his bare hands. He was the agent of rage and vengeance the world didn't know they needed.

This isn't a story of heroes or villains. This is the story of a berserker who would do what no one else would.

 **Well there you have it folks chapter one of Blood and Rage is out. Thanks for reading my dudes. Idk how I'm gonna do this story yet so I'll make it up as I go along. The ship for this story is still undecided sooooo feel free to let me know in the comments who you want our broccoli bersker boi's love interest to be. I probably won't update this story or my other new ones I plan to put out today for a cool minute just so I can give you guys enough time to decide. Thanks for reading my dudes and as always Hentai is the one true god.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Bond is Formed

**Greetings readers. I appreciate the feedback you dudes gave and the most desired ship of Broccoli Berserker Boi and Himiko Toga was pretty one sided honestly. There were a couple other suggestions, but most wanted Toga so congrats dudes you win.** **Also I am aware of red rings rejecting love and killing their hosts and what not. But it doesn't work that way in this story because I say it doesn't. It's the same with how Izuku is the only red lantern in the MHA universe because I say he is. As for the guest named Sadboi while I agree that Broccoli Berserker Boi is too angry for Ochako you should try telling all the people who ship her and Katsuki the same thing. I think that's all to address so without further ado let's get into it.**

It's been almost five years. Five years since Izuku, now called The Bloody Berserker by the media, lost his mother. Five years since the red ring flew on to his finger. And five years since the childlike naivete of Izuku Midoriya died. Ever since he returned to earth he threw himself into his work. His ring made it easy to hunt down the earth's cancers that needed to be cut out. The berserker hunted down anyone that could instill the rage of loss into someone. He killed rapists, murderers, kidnappers, and several other types of criminals, all without remorse. For that was his duty. If those he killed had any money he'd take enough to feed him and leave the rest with their corpse. He had no use for wealth after all. One day his hunt went differently though.

"Please. Please please please don't kill me! I HAVE A WIFE, I HAVE- AAAGGGGHHH!"

"You ask for mercy and pity. I have neither." Izuku said after burning the criminal with his rage plasma. What happened next shocked our protagonist.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU!" a girly sounding voice squealed.

Izuku spun around, immediately on guard. "Who are you?"

"I'm your biggest fan silly!"

"...What?"

"You're the Bloody Berserker right? I'm Himiko Toga, I've been following your work since the beginning and I am a huuuuuuuge fan."

''I have fans?' Izuku thought, as he was confused by the concept.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I wanna work with you! Or for you. Whichever you prefer honestly."

"Ok so let me get this straight. You saw about my work, presumably from the news, decided that you liked what I did and set out to find me, so that you could work with me. Did I miss anything?"

"You missed the part where I'm your number one fan, want your autograph, and wanna taste your blood."

"Alright number one fan got it, autograph I can get you later, no go on the blood tasting."

"What whyyy?"

Izuku pointed his thumb behind him to the melted criminal. "My blood did that. If you really are you who you say and you truly want to help me, then melting your tongue off is the last thing either of us want."

The girl looked starstruck at the damage her idol's blood was able to cause. "I can live with that, so when and how do I sign up Mr. Bloody Berserker sir?" the girl asked whilst saluting.

"One drop the title, my name's Izuku, two give me your address I don't know you enough to trust you yet so I'll come and get you when we go out to kill the pricks who cause the pain of loss, three go home and get some rest, you start tomorrow, fourth and most important of all. Do. Not. Make. Me. Angry. Do you understand? Especially the last part?"

"Yes sir Izuku sir! You come to me not the other way around, and don't piss you off. I should be able to do that."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow Toga."

The girl squealed again before giving the red lantern her address and skipping home. Izuku flew off back to his warehouse so he could think on his encounter. Most of his thoughts were of confusion since for the most part the media described him as a monster. He'd be the first one to agree with the description too if he was being honest. He honestly couldn't get over the fact that he actually fans. The next day came as did the time to hunt. Izuku remembered his promise and flew to the address that the young girl gave him the other day. What he heard inside infuriated him.

"You little bitch where the fuck did you go last night! *SMACK*" a man said before striking someone.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IT'S BETTER THAN BEING HERE!" Toga cried out.

"YOU WORTHLESS CUNT DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!" another female voice said before the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard. That was all Izuku could take before crashing through the door.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Toga's "father" exclaimed.

"WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED!" Izuku began.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT!?" the man's wife said while pulling out a gun and pointing it at the berserker.

"RIPPED FROM A CORPSE SO FRESHLY DEAD!" Izuku said as the man pulled out his own gun and pointed it at him.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FREAK!"

"TOGETHER WITH OUR HELLISH HATE. WE'LL BURN YOU ALL! THAT! IS! YOUR! FATE! RAAAAAAGH!" Izuku finished as he roared his rage plasma was projected at the two abusive parents. Toga was wide eyed that her idol turned savior appeared right as she needed him. Her "parents" only had their gun arms melted off since they tried to dodge. Izuku then proceeded to create bladed chains and eviscerated the two pieces of human garbage despite their screams and protests. Toga heard none of it though. All she saw was the person she admired the most saving her from the cruel and unusual punishment that was her life. Once he was finished and breathing heavily from his rage induced screams, the school girl ran up and immediately hugged the berserker while crying into his shoulder. Izuku was shocked for a moment before returning the girl's embrace. He wasn't the best at speaking or comfort so he settled for holding her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" The girl cried out in between her sobs.

"I just did my job." Izuku whispered as he was confused by her statement.

The young girl pulled away before putting a hand on his cheek. "But in doing your job you saved me. You saved me from constant torment. Even though my family is dead I've never been happier. Because now I know what it truly feels like to love someone." Toga proceeded to press her lips against Izuku's. Izuku could only widen his eyes in shock. He had no knowledge of anything relating to romance. His life was, both literally and figuratively, tied to his red ring of rage.

"I….I need time to….process uh what has uh just happened."

Toga smiled sadly. "It's fine. I kinda sprung this on you after all." she then began to walk towards her room.

"I could still use some help hunting though. Ya know if you wanted." Izuku hated his social inability more than ever before in that moment. His social ineptitude didn't seem to matter though, as the girl visibly brightened up and ran towards him.

"YES! LET'S GO!" she cried out.

Izuku could only smile as he produced his red lantern aura and extended it to cover Toga so they could both fly. And fly they did. Toga screamed at first, but that might be due to not expecting it. Eventually they found a group of kidnappers who sold their victims into prostitution. Izuku and Toga dropped down a small distance away.

"So what's the plan?" Toga said excitedly.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Yup! Never leave home without it." she said as she twirled a knife in between her fingers.

"Good. The plan is we go in and kill them all."

"Sounds good let's do this boss man."

Izuku once again coated himself in his rage aura as he ran in with a battle cry that would make most heroes run the other way. Izuku and Toga tore their way through the criminals with ease. Toga despite her age was remarkably skilled and was only grazed a couple times. Izuku compared her to an assassin in contrast to his berserker style. Ten minutes of blood curdling screams later and the ground ran red. Izuku freed all the kidnapped women and spoke only one word.

"Leave."

And leave they did. Not one of them questioned him or his presence. The rest of the night went similarly until Izuku and Toga began flying home.

"Uh Izuku? This isn't the way to my house."

"I know."

As they dropped down in front of a warehouse Toga grew more and more confused.

"I thought you said we were done for the night? I'm not complaining, but still."

"Staying at your place will get you arrested. You're staying with me."

It took Toga a moment to process what the love of her life just said.

"Wait you live here!"

"Yup."

As she walked inside she saw how barren the warehouse was. It had only the bare necessities, nothing more, nothing less. Considering who she would be staying with it made sense. It was kind of endearing in away. It showed how little Izuku cared about personal possessions. It also showed how dedicated he was to his job.

"I only have one bed if it can be even called that. You can take it I'll sleep on the floo-"

"Nope your sleeping with me. Cuddling is warm."

Izuku was then dragged into the bed and was cuddling with Toga.

'She's right. It is warm.'

 **Bang chapter two of Izuku is angry is out. I hope you dudes liked it. I do have a new poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you dudes voted on it. I appreciate all the support I've gotten on all my stories. I honestly didn't expect my newer stories to get follows and favorites as fast as they did so it's a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you dudes enjoy. That's all for now my dudes and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Sludge Villain

**What is up my dudes? Not gonna lie Lone Wolf and Vigilant Plume might get a few more updates than Blood and Rage just cuz coming up with my own shit is tough. Also my writing is gonna be slowed down even more starting January cuz I'm gonna be going to college. So apologies in advance. Without further ado let's get into it.**

It's been five days since Izuku saved Himiko from her god awful parents. Since then the two "criminals" have been cleansing Japan of it's human filth. One day Izuku was walking home from a grocery store and saw a villain attack. He was going to ignore it until he heard several repeated explosions. After pushing his way through the crowd Izuku saw that, his old bully, Katsuki Bakugo was captured by a sludge based villain. From the sounds of it the sludge villain was trying to take over Katsuki's body. While Izuku shouldn't care, he knew that letting this go would leave Mitsuki Bakugo stricken with the rage of loss, he fights so hard to prevent. So he decided to act. First he put his groceries in a protective bubble and then he made his move.

"Pathetic! You all claim to be heroes yet you can't save one kid from some trash that came out of a garbage disposal."

"Kid step back leave this to the pros!" said Deatharms.

"Pros? Don't make me laugh! You're all just government sanctioned thugs for hire and nothing more. None of you can do what's necessary. So I'll show you!"

Izuku then let loose his berserker's roar as he was coated in the red light of rage. What stepped out was not Izuku Midoriya, but the Bloody Berserker that the city of Mustafu knew and feared. The pros all got into battle stances expecting a fight only for Izuku to rush towards the sludge villain. The red lantern ignored Katsuki's rage filled cries and went to work on the trash that had captured him. He started by letting out a roar of rage plasma that, as expected, caused the sludge villain to cry out in agony. Izuku then conjured his signature chain blades and began cutting the villain to pieces. Once Katsuki was loose enough Izuku grabbed him and threw him into Deatharms with enough force to knock the hero back. Izuku let out another plasma roar to finish the villain off, however as he was wiping the blood from his mouth he was wrapped up and "captured" by Kamui Woods' lacquered chain prison.

"Do you really think we'd let you escape Bloody Berserker?" The hero asked.

"The better question is did you really think that this would be enough to hold me?!" Izuku roared as he broke out of the hero's special move. He and Deatharms let out simultaneous battle cries as they charged one another. Izuku coated himself in his rage aura and slammed Deatharms into a more open area. This however resulted in Mt. Lady having more room so she could attempt to stomp on the berserker. Izuku however lifted her foot with enough strength to send the giantess off balance. He followed up with a fist shaped rage construct to knock the heroine out. It was at this moment however that All Might made his appearance.

 **"Halt villain! I shall be your opponent!"**

"All Might." Izuku growled out. The red lantern's time on Ysmault turned his admiration for All Might into contempt. All Might was powerful enough to prevent the rage that created him from ever occurring. Yet instead he merely chooses to lock up those that would instill the pain of loss unto others.

 **"You seem to feel contempt towards me. Tell me villain what have I done to wrong you?"**

"It's not what you've done. It's what you HAVEN'T done."

 **"What I haven't done?"**

"All Might, you have the power to prevent the rage that is spawned from loss. You have the power to prevent people like ME from being created. And yet you do NOTHING!"

 **"Nonsense young man. I am a hero."**

"Hero, hero, hero, HERO! BULLSHIT! ALL YOU DO IS PUT HUMAN FILTH IN A GLORIFIED TIME OUT CORNER!" Izuku roared. "DO YOU REALLY THINK PRISON CAN PREVENT THE RAGE, THAT FUELS MY VERY BEING, FROM BEING CREATED?! PRISONS CAN BE BROKEN OUT OF, JURIES CAN BE INTIMIDATED, JUDGES CAN BE BRIBED, POLICEMEN CAN BE CORRUPTED!"

 **"That doesn't excuse murder and it doesn't make you judge, jury, and executioner! I don't know what tragedy made you this way, but it doesn't give you the right to break the law!"**

"The law has nothing to do with it. What I bring is justice. According to your law, crimes can be forgiven. SHOOTING MY MOTHER IN THE HEAD AND ATTEMPTING TO RAPE HER CORPSE CAN BE FORGIVEN! AND IF THAT'S THE WAY THE LAW WORKS THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

This caused everyone's eyes to grow wide. For someone so young to witness something so sick and twisted is unthinkable. Then Katsuki spoke up.

"Deku. Is that what happened when you disappeared all those years ago?" this caused jaws to drop. The Bloody Berserker, who looks old enough to be in middle school, experienced this when he was even younger than he is now.

"It is."

"Is that what gave you this weird ass quirk?"

"It is."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Deku you used to admire All Might. What happened to Aunt Inko is fucked up I'll be the first one to say it, but how did that change how you see your hero."

"I grew up."

It was that statement that convinced Katsuki Bakugo that the Izuku Midoriya he knew, was long gone. It also convinced him that the Izuku Midoriya he knew was never, ever, coming back. All Might was distracted by the interaction between the two boys, which gave Izuku enough time to create a smoke screen so he could escape. He could've killed All Might today, but his instincts told him to wait and his instincts haven't failed him yet. For now he needed to return home and get Himiko. It was time to hunt.

 **All right kids chapter three is out. I apologize if the quality (not that there was any to begin with) has been slipping, as I mentioned at the start of the chapter being an adult is kicking my ass and is going to continue kicking my ass for the forseeable future. For now though my question is do you guys want me to have next chapter follow the students first days as Katsuki has to deal with knowing Izuku "The Bloody Berserker" Midoriya or would you prefer if I skip straight to the USJ? As always suggestions for this story, my other stories, and potential future stories are greatly appreciated.** That's all folks and remember Hentai is the one true god.


	4. Announcement

**Sup dudes sorry for the lack of writing lately. Being an adult sucks and doesnt leave me with a lot of free time. So this is basically an announcement saying that any who wish to adopt the story or take their own spin on the idea are free to do so. I really did enjoy the concept for this story, but I kinda had no idea where to ultimately go with it. I'm a little sad that I have no inspiration for it, however I'm also excited to see what any other superior writers might do with the concept. My only real request is to let your audience know you got the idea from me. Also I know Lone Wolf isn't my most liked story considering bleach doesn't have the popularity it once did, but i've been working on the next chapter for it whenever I get the chance so anyone looking forward to that might get to read it soon depending on my how my schedule lines up. I hope ya'll have a wonderful day, evening, or night depending on your time zone. Thanks for ya'lls support.**


End file.
